1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly pertains to an exercise device of the type which utilizes the restorative spring force of an extensible member to provide a resistance force to develop muscles of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exercise devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an exercise device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 552,971, which issued to E. Sandow on Jan. 14, 1896. This patent discloses an exercise device having a pipe frame construction including a pair of spaced vertical posts and a transverse cross member. Elastomeric extension members are utilized to provide a resistance force for exercising leg muscles of a seated individual. U.S. Pat. No. 935,854, which issued to W. Linerode on Oct. 5, 1909, discloses an exercise device which includes a seat formed on a transverse pivotal beam. Coil springs are utilized to provide a restorative resistance force. U.S. Pat. No. 254,143, which issued to J. de Bock on Feb. 5, 1980, discloses an exercise device having a open box-like configuration formed by a plurality of vertical posts in horizontal brace members. Coil spring extension members include hand grips for providing a restorative resistance force. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,914, which issued to D. Bushnell on Dec. 30, 1980, discloses an exercise device which utilizes elastomeric members secured to an open rectangular frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,605, which issued to R. Leland on May 28, 1985, discloses an exercise device having an open box-like frame configuration formed by a plurality of horizontal and vertical tubular frame members. Extensible coil springs provide a resistance force and include hand grip members.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to exercise devices, none of these devices disclose the provision of a plurality of attachment loops at spaced locations on a frame to enable a pair of individuals to simultaneously workout in a minimum amount of space. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of exercise devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such exercise devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.